IDW Publishing Comics- Ghostbusters Crossing Over 5
Ghostbusters Crossing Over 5 is the fifth of an eight issue maxi-series by IDW Publishing. Plot A headless horseman. A haunted brewery. The complicated nature of temporal mechanics across the dimensions. The Ghostbusters can handle all of that, no sweat. But a sinister force is on the horizon, one they barely survived before, and at a great personal sacrifice. Tiamat made a deal to leave the Ghostbusters' earth... but what's the fun of being a god of chaos if you can't find a few loopholes? Mass Hysteria is in full effect as CROSSING OVER continues! Previews World Issue #5 4/18/18 Cast Walter Peck Kevin Tanaka Slimer of 68-R Slimer of 68-Q Jenny Moran Slimer of 11-W Slimer of 68-E Lady Slimer of 80-C Slimer of 80-C Ghostbusters of Dimension 11-W Ghostbusters of Dimension 68-M Ghostbusters of Dimension 68-Q Vigo Slimer Jillian Holtzmann of 80-C Peter Venkman Roland Jackson of 68-E Bridget Gibbons of 50-S Special Agent Melanie Ortiz Wander Hills Children Headless Horseman Peter Venkman of 68-R Death Eduardo Rivera of 68-E Winston Zeddemore Alan Crendall of 50-S Winston Zeddemore of 68-R Abby Yates of 80-C Egon Spengler Fire Goblins Moose Ghost Egon Spengler of 68-R Ellen Gold Ray Stantz Kylie Griffin of 68-E Kylie Griffin Erin Gilbert of 80-C Samuel Hazer of 50-S Tiamat Terror Birds Koza'Rai Patty Tolan of 80-C Giant Murder Clown Ray Stantz of 68-R Gabriel Sitter of 50-S Janine Melnitz Ron Alexander Garrett Miller of 68-E Hungry Manitou Equipment Paranormal Containment Research Tank Proton Pack of 80-C Proton Pack Particle Thrower Proton Pack/Animated *Both versions Particle Thrower/Animated *Both versions P.K.E. Meter/Animated *Both versions Proton Cannister Trap Trap-Gate P.K.E. Meter Proton Pistol of 80-C Proton Pistol of 68-E Compact Pack Proton Grenade Items Pin-Up Calendar of Doom! Locations Firehouse Comic Strip Dimension Wander Hills Orphanage Central Park of 00-D Helsingor Brewery of 75-B Tiamat's Dimension Circus Dimension Development On February 8, 2018, Tom Waltz posted a cover in progress by Emma Vieceli for Issue #5. TomWaltz Tweet 2/8/18 On April 22, 2018, the July 2018 solicitations revealed the logline, with a mention of Tiamat, release date of July 25, and the RI cover for Issue #5. Comic Book Resources "IDW Publishing Solicitations for July 2018" 4/22/18 On May 22, 2018, Tom Waltz posted a black and white page featuring Kevin Tanaka, Walter Peck, Jenny Moran, and a lot of Slimers. TomWaltz Tweet 5/22/18 On May 30, 2018, Tom Waltz posted 3 WIPs showing Jillian Holtzmann confronting Ellen Gold, Peck being kissed by the Slimers, and another team being covered in ectoplasm. TomWaltz Tweet 5/30/18 On June 8, 2018, Dan Schoening posted a preview of Cover A. Dapperpomade Tweet 6/8/18 On June 12, 2018, Tom Waltz announced Issue #5 was off to the printers and posted a completed page. TomWaltz Tweet 6/12/18 On June 15, 2018, Tom Waltz posted finished panels of Holtzmann firing at Ellen Gold. TomWaltz Tweet 6/15/18 On July 27, 2018, Tom Waltz posted four finished panels. TomWaltz Tweet 7/27/18 On July 31, 2018, Tom Waltz posted a full page from the Ellen Gold bust. TomWaltz 7/31/18 On March 7, 2019, Luis Delgado posted an unlettered version of page 20.luisdelgado deviantArt "Ghostbusters: Crossing Over #5 page 20" 3/7/19 Trivia *The Diamond Order Code is MAY180714. *Cover A **Appearing on the cover are: ***Samuel Hazer from Ghostbusters: Sanctum of Slime. ***Kylie Griffin from Extreme Ghostbusters. ***Jenny Moran ***Winston Zeddemore ***Mike the Golem from Dimension 68-V. ***Marine Ecto-8 from Ghostbusters: The Video Game. *Cover B **Appearing on the cover are: ***Abby Yates and her helmet from the Ghostbusters (2016 Movie). ***Egon Spengler ***Egon Spengler from The Real Ghostbusters. ***Egon Spengler from Extreme Ghostbusters. ***Roland Jackson from Extreme Ghostbusters. ***Kenner's Ecto-Plazm and three ghosts that came with it. ***Kenner's P.K.E. Meter that came with the Proton Pack. ***The unreleased Kenner's Egon's Lab Toy. **Abby's flightsuit has the Ghostbusters II logo. *Cover RI **Appearing on the cover are: ***Egon Spengler and Slimer from The Real Ghostbusters. ***Jillian Holtzmann from the 2016 movie. **Holtzmann is holding her modified Trap from the Answer The Call comic. *Dramatis Personae **The typo in Patty Tolan's last name is fixed as of Issue #5. *What Came Before **The Containment Unit is mentioned. **The teams were shuffled and scrambled last issue. *Page 1 **Kevin mentions the Warehouse. **Kevin's shirt color was chosen by Ghostbusters Wiki administrator Mrmichaelt on June 6, 2018. It is "High Risk Red" or Pantone Color Code #18-1763 TCX. **Peck and Kevin allude to Cait Banner, Zoe Zawadzki, Evan Torres, and Garrett Parker. **Peck is incorrect, the Ghostbusters 101 pilot team are being supervised by the Extreme Ghostbusters' Egon Spengler. He arrived in Issue #3. **Joining the Slimers from The Real Ghostbusters and Extreme Ghostbusters, the Slimers from Slimer! (Dimension 68-Q), the Stylized Versions of Ghostbusters: The Video Game (Dimension 11-W), and Lady Slimer and Slimer from the 2016 movie (Dimension 80-C) make their debut in this issue. **Peck mentions the Mayor. **In panel 5, on the license plate is "SHLB" - a nod to Robin Shelby. *Page 2 **Jenny uses the Hizzoner nickname. **Peck mentions the Containment Unit and alludes to the Interspatial Teleportation Unit. **Jenny mentions the Containment Unit is being monitored. The Chicago Ghostbusters volunteered for monitor duty in Issue #3. **Ray from Dimension 68-M speaks in Japanese. This was revealed in the memo last issue. **The editor's note has an extraneous "the". **In panel 3, the 80-C Slimer has on a hat like Slimer wore at the end of Ghostbusters II. **In panel 4, behind Peck is the Vigo painting. **Peck again alludes to the teleportation unit. **In panel 5, the 68-R Slimer has a watermelon visually based on the Kenner's Slimer toy accessory. **Jenny alludes to Egon from Extreme Ghostbusters and the 101 pilot team. *Page 3 **In panel 1, inside Jenny's box is: ***Hallmark's The Real Ghostbusters paper plate ***2 C.A. Reed The Real Ghostbusters Hot and Cold Cups ***C.A. Reed The Real Ghostbusters Table Cover **In panel 2, Jenny's book is visually based on Cryptozoic's Ghostbusters Trading Cards binder. **In panel 3, the toy coupe car is repurposed by Ghostbusters fan Jeff Shreck Jr., for his son, to resemble Ecto-1 from the 2016 movie. It was dubbed "Ecto 1/2".JeffreyShreck Tweet 7/15/18 **Peck alludes to when he had the Containment Unit turned off in the first Ghostbusters movie. **Peck mentions the Men in Black, which also happens to be another property of Sony's. **In panel 5, on the Pin-Up Calendar of Doom! is a Twinkie. *Page 4 **In panel 2, on the middle shelf is again the Trading Cards binder from Cryptozoic. **Jenny mentions the Warehouse. *Page 6 **Peter 68-R jokes about Peter prime's bald spot like on page 15 of Ghostbusters Get Real Issue #3. *Page 7 **Peter 68-R does a take on 'beating the dead horse.' **In panel 2, the shot of the the thrower being activated is a nod to the first Intro and some early episodes of The Real Ghostbusters. *Page 8 **The chess pieces are based on the ones used in "The Seventh Seal". **Eduardo mentions the tortoise from "The Tortoise & The Hare". **Eduardo's first move is the Queen's Pawn to D4. It is the first move in the Queen's Pawn Game, the second most popular move in Chess. *Page 11 **The Fire Goblins and Moose Ghost were first revealed on Virtual Trading Card #44, released on July 17, 2018. **The Fire Goblins are visually based on the SCTV characters of Bob and Doug Mckenzie, played by Dave Thomas and Rick Moranis, who were the stars of the movie "Strange Brew". *Page 12 **Wander Hills Orphanage burned down in 1920 after lightning struck and caused a fire. *Page 13 **In panel 1, the heart modified "international ionizing radiation trefoil symbol" can be seen on the back of Holtzmann's pack. *Page 14 **In panel 2, the "danger of death symbol" can be seen on the back of Erin's pack. **Ray mentions he used to be a Boy Scout. ***In The Real Ghostbusters, Ray used to be a Boy Scout, too. It was mentioned by Peter in "Camping it Up" and by Ray at the end of "The Brooklyn Triangle". *Page 15 **The Real Ghostbusters Peter's possessed design is visually based on when he was possessed by Wat in "Mrs. Roger's Neighborhood". **Kylie mentions Tobin's Spirit Guide. **In Volume 1 Issue #7, when the Ghostbusters talked about shooting Peter, possessed by the Hungry Manitou, it was revealed the consequences would be short term memory loss and violent bowel evacuation. *Page 16 **The Predators were first mentioned in Crossing Over #2. **Koza'Rai was the principal villain of Ghostbusters: Displaced Aggression, the second story and mini-series of IDW's run on the property. He's also the father of Gozer and Tiamat. **Koza'Rai warns Tiamat she will regret her decision. Koza'Rai displaced three of the four Ghostbusters across time, only for them to unite and banish him. **Koza'Rai mentions Gozer, the Netherrealm, and The Collectors. *Page 17 **Tiamat admits the capture of The Collectors in Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles/Ghostbusters Volume 2 Issue #5 is what caught her attention. *Page 18 **The Hungry Manitou conjured the Giant Murder Clown in Volume 1 Issue #7. **In panel 3, the Murder Clown's jack-in-the-box is visually based on on used by the Toy Ghost in The Real Ghostbusters' episode "Ghosts R Us". **Ron refers to Garrett as "Hot Wheels," after the toy brand. **In panel 4, on the white popcorn bag is Cheap Thrills Amusement Park and its clown face from The Real Ghostbusters episode "Rollerghoster". *Page 19 **Janine mentions memory erasing technology. Given the mention of Men in Black earlier in the issue, the Sony property utilized such technology and called them Neuralyzers. *Page 21 **The Extreme Ghostbusters' Dimension 68-E designation was revealed on Virtual Trading Card #5, on March 6, 2018. **A Class 7 is noted in the classification section but not elaborated on in the memo. **Mentioned in the memo are: ***Prime Egon Spengler ***Roger Baugh ***Prime Janine Melnitz ***Proteus ***Prime Kylie Griffin ***Janine Melnitz from 68-E (Extreme Ghostbusters) **Roger Baugh is Janine's ex-boyfriend. He last appeared in Volume 2 Issue #6. Their break up was mentioned at the end of Volume 2 Issue #20. **Janine noticed the similarity between Roger and Egon 68-R on page 20-21 of Ghostbusters: Get Real #1. **It is revealed Janine hasn't met Egon 68-E because of his resemblance to Roger. **The supernatural drought that took place between The Real Ghostbusters and Extreme Ghostbusters is mentioned. **Egon 68-E's college course is mentioned. On Extreme Ghostbusters, it was "Paranormal Phenomena 101". **Roland revealed his interest in the Ghostbusters' technology came up first in "Darkness at Noon, Part 1", the first episode of Extreme Ghostbusters. **Roland's fear of his technology failing him came into play in the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Moby Ghost". **Kylie's history with a Grundel was revealed in the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Grundelesque". **Garrett's wheelchair is modified to compensate for the thrust of the Proton Stream. **Eduardo's law enforcement family came up in the Extreme Ghostbusters episode "Rage". **Roland's photo is from "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" when he enters the lecture hall. **Kylie's photo is from "Be Careful What You Wish For" when she reads her journal. **Garrett's photo is from "Darkness at Noon, Part 1" when he leans in to see what Kylie is reading. **Eduardo's photo is from "Home is Where the Horror Is" after he finishes eating and describing a chocolate bar in front of Garrett who was on a fad diet. **Egon's photo is from "Casting the Runes" when he was suited up near the end. *Garrett 68-E and Peter of 68-R getting possessed in Issue #5 is mentioned on the What Came Before page of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6. *On page 4 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over #6, Eduardo alludes to Death impatiently snapping at him. *On page 18 of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #6, Rachel Unglighter sees Gabriel firing at the Giant Murder Clown from Issue #5, page 19, panel 4. *On the What Came Before page of Ghostbusters Crossing Over Issue #7, Holtzmann being grabbed and Ron being injured at the end of Issue #5 are mentioned *On page 9 of Issue #5 in the Ghostbusters Crossing Over TPB, panel 1, Kevin Beckman is by the staircase on the far right. Also See *Ghostbusters IDW Ongoing Series References Gallery GhostbustersCrossingOverIssue5CoverAPreview.jpg|Cover A preview in Ghostbusters Crossing Over #4 GhostbustersCrossingOverIssueFiveCoverB.jpg|Cover B GhostbustersCrossingOverIssue5CoverPreview.jpg|Cover RI WIP GhostbustersCrossingOverIssue5CoverRI.jpg|Cover RI from solicit GhostbustersCrossingOverIssue5Credits.jpg|Credits page GhostbustersCrossingOverIssue5WhatCameBefore.jpg|What Came Before page Category:IDW Contents